All The Stars In The Universe
by iHaveNotTurnedGood
Summary: Post The Doctor Falls AU: Missy survives the Master's attempt on her life by a miracle, or in her case two unexpected miracles. Five years later she's back to traveling the universe, burning everything in her path. She is still The Mistress after all...


**_I don't own Doctor Who. All rights go to their respective owners._**

 ** _Chapter One_**

Gasping for air, Missy fights back screams of pain as she is forced into an upright position.

Everything hurts. Everything hurts so badly.

Her back is in agony from where her younger self shot her with the laser screwdriver.

It hurts her to even breathe and a few tears slip down her cheeks due to all the pain coursing through her body.

She clutches her aching chest as she tries to get into a somewhat sitting position.

She should be dead. Why isn't she dead?

She isn't regenerating either. She doesn't know what's happening to her.

All she knows is the pain. The pain and that she feels terribly sick.

Yet, to be fair, she'd been feeling sick for weeks.

Even before they all landed on this godforsaken ship.

During the two weeks she'd spent on this farm, she'd chalked it up to just the bad feeling that she'd come face to face with her former self.

She was right. He had tried to kill her.

He should have succeeded.

There is no possible way she should still be alive right now.

But, she is alive and that's one hell of a good thing.

Now all she has to do is find the Doctor.

Find the Doctor and stand with him.

Thete & Koschei.

As it should be.

Staggering across the battlefield, Missy looks for the Doctor.

She doesn't know how long she was unconscious for. Perhaps the battle is over.

Perhaps he's already gone.

"Doctor?" Missy calls out softly, coughing as the smoke in the air fills her lungs and makes her want to throw up even more.

"Doctor!" Missy calls out again just as the smoke ahead of her clears.

She freezes. Both her hearts stopping in an instant at what she sees.

"No, no, no, no." She murmurs as she pushes herself forwards, trying her hardest to move through the pain to get to the familiar figure lying on the ground, motionless.

"Doctor." Missy whispers as she reaches his side, bending down beside him.

"Doctor." She whimpers, stroking his hair with her fingers as tears fall from her eyes.

He's gone…

She feels it in both her now frozen hearts.

"Thete." She continues to whimper as she holds the Doctor to her.

Her oldest friend in the universe…

The one and only person she has ever truly loved.

She sits there for what feels like an eternity, screaming and sobbing, swearing at the universe.

Begging it to bring him back to her. Her Thete…

But there's no use in pleading with the universe for something impossible.

He's gone.

She tries to summon her regeneration energy in an attempt to bring him back but she can't.

She can't even summon the regeneration energy.

She holds him to her as she continues to sob and scream.

Missy lies him back down on the ground eventually.

She can't do anything to bring him back but she can punish the universe for taking him from her.

She can burn planets, destroy worlds, burn away all the stars.

Turn Gallifrey into a pile of ashes…

Because that's who she is.

Without the Doctor, she is no one.

She isn't Koschei.

She'll never be Koschei again.

Only The Mistress will remain…

 _Sometime Later…_

Sitting up with a gasp. The Doctor looks around at his surroundings.

He's in his Tardis. His home.

He somehow survived all that.

"I take it our travelling plans are on hold?" A somewhat familiar voice fills his ears.

"Doctor. Doctor, ohh god." He hears another voice. One he thought he'd never hear again before almost being pushed back onto the floor by the force of a hug.

Again with the hugging.

He only returns it when he realise that it's Bill Potts who is in his arms.

His Bill Potts, not Cyberwoman Bill Potts.

He's definitely hallucinating.

Or in some sort of an afterlife? He hasn't expected there to be one he must admit.

"Bill." He whispers as he holds her.

"I knew it. I knew you'd couldn't really be dead." She replies.

"You're. You're you… Wait." The Doctor pulls away from her.

She looks like Bill and she certainly feels and sounds like Bill but there's something different.

"I know. I know I'm me again! Actually, long story. I'm not actually myself per say." Bill trails off glancing to where Heather stands by the Tardis doors.

"Wait she's.." The Doctor starts, frowning so hard Bill wonders if his eyebrows will drop off.

"It's a long story." Bill sighs, resting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder as a smile crosses Heather's face.

"And we have all the time in the world to tell it."

 _Somewhere In The Universe: Five Years Later…_

"Don't touch anything." A five year old boy folds his arms in response to his sister reaching toward the control panel.

"But I want to touch it." She whines.

"Mother will kill us." The boy protests.

"We'd get praise for misbehaving." The girl retorts, hissing in displeasure as some of her dark brown curls fall from the clips she'd secured them in.

"Ok, you may have a point, slight point but still. I choose life." The boy points out.

"I'm just so bored." The girl groans.

"Let's go wake up mother." The boy suggests.

"I thought you said you choose life?" The girl frowns.

"It's our mother. She wakes us up all the time!" The boy reminds her.

"Good point." The girl nods as the two five year olds run up a set of stairs and they keep going up until they reach the top floor where their mother's room is.

Opening the door, they tiptoe in.

Already awake, muttering their names in Gallifreyan, Missy rolls over to face them.

"It's far too early for this. Come." She beckons them over sleepily.

Grinning from ear to ear, the two five year olds race across the room, leaping into the enormous bed.

"Now go to sleep and don't disturb me for at least another six hours. We'll have fun then. I promise." Missy vows as she wraps an arm around her two children, holding them both to her and closing her eyes again.

Universe domination can wait a few more hours.

 ** _Authors Note: Now that was probably awful. I should never write up new ideas at half one in the morning but this all just came to me and I figured I might as well just go for it. Might post this over on archievofourown as well at some point. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you can :)_**


End file.
